


Unbecoming

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 2nd form Frieza, F/M, Frieza is a little shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: A failure of the most egregious results in Frieza to call on his most trusted stratagist and negotiator, an alien woman. Sadly, having a woman on the ship always makes his men act like fools.And sometimes he suffers from unbecoming behavior as well.
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	Unbecoming

“Are you sure you want her on the ship, sire?” Berryblue asked.

Zarbon spoke up next, encouraged to put in his own word by Berryblue’s own disapproval. “You did say you dislike women on the ship.”

Frieza wrinkling his nose as he heard Dodoria chuckle under his breath. “K’wi is our best strategist. I need someone here who knows how to plan a planetary take over that doesn’t damage everything to the point it's nothing but glass.”

He shot a glance to the mangled group of corpses on the floor in a corner. A few soldiers who had been tasked to take a planet worth billions.They had damaged the ecosystem to the point it would take twice as much to restore.

“Dodoria, I thought I told you to toss that garbage.”

“It would be a good message for her when she gets here. ‘Don’t fail.’”

“K’wi does not fail. At least not in that regard.”

“Oh yes. She makes Lord Frieza annoyed in other ways.” Berryblue teased, eyes narrowing as Frieza cast her a nasty look.

He glanced away from her sniffing. “Well, lets see her on.”

He marched his way to the loading bay of his ship, his men lined up and saluting him. The ship was docking already when he stepped in, tilting his head back as his tail lazily moved.

The pod opened, and K’wi stepped out. She stood at attention with her arms behind her back, smiling a disgustingly sweet smile at him. 

“Lord Frieza, it's been too long.” She bowed to him, a gloved hand moving to rest on her chest as she did so.

K’wi had mint colored hair, kept in a neat low set bun. Her skin was a warm deep tan, and her eyes a flat grey. Her most discernible feature was a light blue gem embedded into her forehead.

Frieza supposed some of his men might find her pretty. Pretty women were pleasant to look at, he supposed, but it made his men, at least the ones who were attracted to pretty women, act like morons.

Dodoria found races like hers ugly. Zarbon had stated once that she was ‘beautiful’ like he was, but had never made a fool of himself in her presence, nor an advance on her. So he could always depend on them to be professional when she came around.

The rest… He didn’t know the rest well enough to say, but some probably would do something stupid.

“Yes it has. A year is it? Well it seems my men need a new bout of training in strategy. I had probably one of the most infuriating failures I have ever experienced.”

“Yes, your father informed me. Seventy-five percent of the planet was reduced to glass. Truly a tragedy. I heard it was a beautiful one.”

“Very. It would have been worth billions. Now it seems it's better off getting blasted into dust and having the remains mined for minerals.”

“Nonsense. Perhaps I can work up a deal to keep the costs down.”

A few lesser soldiers shifted at her ‘rudeness’, even snickered like they thought she was going to be killed for calling his idea nonsense, but if she said she could get a deal to make it work, she would.

She was that good.

“Hmph. very well. If you can get it down to a billion I may consider it.”

He humored himself a few days watching her retrain his men, and the men who trained new recruits. Watching her pummel them to their knees for failing to conform to her instruction was always satisfying.

“Vegeta, when I say aim, I mean aim. And when I say hold back, you hold back.” K’wi scolded, smiling sweetly, abet mockingly so at Vegeta, “Raditz is doing better than you are.”

“He’s good at it because he is a low class saiyan and thus already weak.” Vegeta snapped, casting a nasty look to Raditz. “Why do I have to do this?”

“You have been proven to cause excessive damage to the planet surface on your missions. You are at risk for ending up like the fools who brought me here.” She leaned over to get eye level with him, and Frieza admired the poison in her tone as she spoke down to the teen. “Now suck up your worthless Saiyan pride, and do as I say like a good little boy.”

Vegeta looked away and clenched his fists, but snorted. “Fine, whatever.”

Her tone went sweet again, almost like an overbearing mother. “Good boy. Now then, continue and lower your power level accordingly and don’t destroy the surrounding buildings, and remember to aim.”

“Always fun to see that one get spoken down too.” Zarbon observed, chuckling.

Frieza agreed, chuckling as he hunched over in his chair. Berryblue gave a knowing little chuckle, and Frieza side eyed her with a little frown.

He looked away from her, and back to K’wi, who had spared Raditz a pat on the head, before she approached him. He laughed, clapping his hands. “Wonderful. Splendid work as always. Hopefully the prince will take your valuable training to heart.”

She bowed gracefully, and now began the next step. An attempt to restore some of the value of the planet that had been nearly destroyed.

The scientist Frieza had called in nervously tried to explain to them that doing what they needed for ‘a billion’ was impossible. K’wi of course took her sweet poisonous tone and told him it was, he had the whole force at his fingertips. He only had to ask for what he needed and they would give it. 

Frieza was a little annoyed by this, but she was trying to get it done for as little as possible so he could make as much money as possible. He supposed some negotiation was necessary. That's what his brother would say, and though he would never verbally admit it, it was true.

Still he was looking for a way to ease his annoyance at the whole deal. It came easily enough when the scientist’s armful of datapads started to slip from his grasp. The scientist grappled for the slipping datapads, but they fell with a clatter on the floor. His eyes darted up to look at Frieza, who’s lips curled with a smirk.

He lifted his hand and fired. A single death beam through the shoulder. Not lethal however. The scientist dropped the other tablets and clutched his shoulder. “F-Forgive me my lord! Please!”

“You are forgiven. Get out of my sight and go heal in a tank., K’wi, pick those up.”

K’wi and Cui both moved to the pile of data pads, and Frieza pointed at Cui. “Not you, you idiot. I said K’wi!”

Cui backed away quickly, bowing. “Yes, sir. I should have noticed the difference in the name you said sir.”

Frieza turned away from him to look at K'wi, who had not hesitated in the task he had ordered her to complete. He grinned and in a fit of childishness, used his telekinesis to flick one of the data pads away from her, across the floor and under a console behind him. “Oops. How silly of me.”

“I will get it, my lord.” K’wi said dutifully. And Frieza looked away and back to his men, beginning to give his orders, though he took notice some were not paying attention to him. In fact they were gawking behind him.

Frieza frowned, and narrowed his eyes, then turned to look behind himself. His eyes widened when he realized the men were gawking at K’wi, who was on her hands and knees trying to reach under the console to get the data pad he had flicked under there.

Quite clear through the fabric was the outline of her…

He felt his face grow hot in both embarrassment and fury. “Dodoria!”

Dodoria understood instantly, and moved to stand in the way of the men’s gaze, and Frieza turned on them.

“This is why I don't like women on this damned ship! You all gawk at them and drool like a bunch of morons! Get out of my sight!”

They all gave him a panicked and fearful “Yes, Lord Frieza” before they all rushed out, almost trampling over one another. He huffed out of his nose, enraged at the insolence of them.

“K’wi, if you insist on bending over like a harlot maybe you should wear something like Dodoria does and not a uniform that barely covers you.” He hissed, not even looking at her as she kneeled by his side and presented him the datapads.

She smiled her saccharine sweet smile at him. “Forgive me, my lord. I will be more mindful of myself in the future.”

“You best. Now off with you too. The site of you sickens me currently.” He nodded to Zarbon, who took the datapads from her.

“Of course.” She stood and saluted to him, and then turned and left.

He could not help but stare at how her hips swayed when she walked away from him. He got even more furious that he was gawking just like his men were. How dare she be so tall as to have her ‘assets’ right in his line of sight. 

He did not even think how stupid it was to be angry over such a thing, as if she could stop being as tall as she was. “Zarbon, get me my hoverpod and a glass of wine.”

Hopefully the craft would get him far enough from the ground her ass would not fill his line of sight.

He seethed over it for hours, getting more and more worked up over how disgusted he was that he looked like his underlings had. He was of a higher class. A superior being. And yet some alien woman’s behind had drawn his eye like she had a thick lovely tail like a frost demon had.

Absurd.

And yet he could not deny her hips and ass would have supported a nice thick tail, surely.

He was too long away from his homeworld. From his young pretty bride who he took only to have his heir. He had too many deals to make to run home only to make use of her, so he would have to do what his father did.

Make use of K’wi. This was not the first time K’wi riled him up. Her personality and how she worked always did end up getting his fancy. She was sophisticated, intelligent, cruel, and beautiful. 

She would have been perfect had she been a frost demon.

As he plotted his move, he resolved to take his second form for the occasion. Frieza hated being looked down on. And at this size, it was inevitable. Even his bride got that form. Anyone he slept with got it, because he hated being shorter than his partners.

He hated being short in general. But that was besides the point.

Berryblue came by shortly after he transformers to ask if he wanted his evening meal, and she grinned in that infuriatingly smug way. She knew. She always knew his secrets. “Should I bring food for two, Lord Frieza?”

He rolled his head, neck still sore from transforming. “No. If I desire to wine and dine afterwards, I will call for you.”

“Of course.”

He pinged for K’wi, and stood and waited patiently, looking at his nails. They needed to be trimmed.

The door opened, and K’wi made a playful hum. “Oh my… Should I lock the door?”

The tone annoyed him. He was just generally annoyed it seemed, to the point of near anger. He looked over his shoulder, dark lips pulled in a frown. When he spoke he saw her shift. She liked the deeper voice of this form.

“Yes. Lock it.”

“I had a feeling this would happen. When I saw your cute little face all scrunched up-”

He turned on her, striding up to her in only three steps, his horns almost scraping on the ceiling of the room. He pushed her against the wall, his thumb pressed firmly to her lips as he wrapped his large hand around her neck.

“Do not call me cute.” he hissed.

Her lips curled in a sickly sweet and almost mocking smile, her face already flushed and pupils dilated. “I love how tall this form makes you.” She said breathlessly.

“Witch.” his thumb forcing past her lips and into her mouth, her wet tongue running along the digit lewdly, “Whore!”

He seethed, free hand grasping her armor firmly and yanking so hard the armor cracked, unable to stretch with the force he exerted. His fingers sank into her soft flesh, his black nails leaving pale crescent marks in her dark skin. “Do you delight in getting me this way?”

Her voice was a sweet coo, flirty and dripping with poison as she turned her back to him and stood on her tiptoes, doing her best to line her ass up with his groin. “I love seeing you like this, Lord Frieza.”

His groin surged and his dark lips curled in a disgusted scowl, reestablishing his grip on her neck. “Whore.” he repeated, and she made an affirming sound, arching her back.

Damn her. Damn her! She might not have planned it, her action on retrieving the data pad was as innocent as someone writing on a piece of paper, but she was milking what it had riled up in him. The vile witch.

He let her neck go to rip off the bit of spandex that had gotten him like this, hands grabbing her middle and lifting her up like she was some toy for him to use once he had yanked his own under armor down, his cock now free to slide out.

“Is this what you wanted the whole time? Do you think any of those men could have given you anything as impressive as this?” He moved to hold her up by her thighs, her legs spread and hovering just over him. He could feel her dripping on him, her pretty and deadly hands grasping his arms.

“Never, Lord Frieza. I know how jealous you get.”

Him? Jealous?! He pushed her down on him, tail curling at the sensation of her tightness enveloping him. “I would never be jealous over a harlot!” he snarled, his grip adjusting, his arms under her knees, his hands on the back of her neck as he trapped her in his grip. No escape, free for him to use until every bit of lust and rage she inspired in him was erased.

“How dare you presume so much of me.” he hissed, beginning to move her over him, giving her no time to adjust to him, though given that she had already been dripping wet, he doubted she minded a lack of foreplay.

She moaned with approval, her voice going into a higher pitch as he pushed as much as he could fit of his second form inside her cunt. Her cries spurred him on into a fevered and rough pace, which in turn made her moan and cry out even more. 

“How dare you… be so shameless.” He grunted, the pace too fast for him to even think of holding back, “Shaking your ass for the crew like a bitch in heat.”

“I-I ah, I’m sorry-” She almost slurred, her body coiling around him already.

“You are forgiven.” Frieza could never really punish her. He felt nothing for her, but it would certainly be a pain to find himself a woman who so eagerly let him use her so roughly, let alone have her level of power. She was like Ginyu. Annoying, but her worth kept her breathing.

It helped that she had more uses than Ginyu had.

Her moan as she came was the most animalistic thing he could have heard, her body trembling in his grip as she squirted onto the polished metal floor. Truly a slut of the highest caliber this one. She was lucky she had some skills or he would treat exactly the way a woman like this deserved.

He came inside her with a grunt, huffing out of his nose, holding her there a moment, before he lifted her off him. His anger was spent, and now he was left more amused by her wanton behavior.

Even more so as when he set her down on her feet, she returned to her composed demeanor, her hands moving to smooth out her pastel green hair, though he noted her knees and hands trembled ever so slightly. He grinned down at her. “Acting so lady-like after such a lewd display. That's why I like you. You don't break like others.”

“A Frieza Force Soldier does not break, Lord Frieza.” Her voice again sounded like poisoned honey, sweet to the point of sickness.

He lifted his scouter to the side of his head, almost too small now for his form. He sent an order for a new set of armor to be set outside his quarters, before carelessly dropping it back on the table

He had no intent on letting her go, for now his anger had given way to genuine lust. “On the bed, now my pet. I don't get to use this form often, and I intend to make full use of it, and you.”


End file.
